Falling For Your Best Friend
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Nate's in loved with his best friend Miley. Follow his thoughts and feelings on the night he's going to tell her. NILEY! lIGHT SWEARING


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the story line and the crappy humour I have tried to put in. I hope you enjoy this. Please review even though its very crap. **

NICK'S POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall in my room. I was practicing the little speech I planned on telling Miley that night when I went over to her house. I had changed my clothes at least ten times trying to find the perfect outfit that made me look hot but at the same time, like I hadn't tried too hard. God, what am I talking about? I sound like a girl.

Since when do I care so much?

Oh, yeah. Since I fell for my best friend.

"What's up, fro-bro? DJ Danger is in the his-house!" Joe said as he barged into my room, scaring the hell out of me. Wasn't my heart already racing fast enough?

"Geez, Joe, don't you know how to knock?"

"Well excuse me, Nicholas What's got you so worked up and jumpy tonight?"

"Nothing. Why? What did you hear? Was it Mom? I knew she was gunna say something!"

"No…you're just acting weird. Its Miley isn't it? You gunna tell her your madly in love with her aren't you!?"

"What…no? Why do you think that? Psh…" I stuttered as I tried to play it cool.

Joe knew I was lying though, When did he get so good at reading me?

"Can I watch?" Joe asked smiling.

"NO!" Crap I blew it now.

"Ha! I knew it, my little Nicky is growing up" Joe laughed ruffling my hair.

"Joe! What the hell? I spent an hour on my hair!" I screamed trying to flatten it back to its previous style.

Joe just laughed at me. That's nice isn't it? Laugh at your younger brother who's just about to have a heart attack!

"You shouldn't worry about it Nick, she's bound to say yes" Joe said backing out of my room.

"Or she's bound to say no. She probably thinks of me as just her best friend, best friends are not supposed to be in love with each other"

"You keep telling yourself that Nick, I'm gunna go call Emily. Good luck." Joe said leaving me in the peace of my room.

Joe is so lucky he can just walk up to a girl and ask her out without any fear. Why does he have that talent? It's silly; shouldn't the less confident brother get that talent? Do you want to know how he got Emily? He walked right up to her and used the line of her favourite show. "My Joe name is hi and will you go out with me sometime?" and she said yes! What kind of guy would use a line of a T.V program which she loves to get a girl? I'll tell you, Joe Grey would.

Just as I was about to open my bedroom door, it flew open nearly smacking me in the face, I fell backwards out of surprise.

"Whoa!"

Kevin stuck his head around the door. "Sorry man. But I heard from a little birdie that you were gunna ask out Miley tonight!"

Reminder to self: Kill Joe the next time I see him.

I stood up.

I sighed, there's no point in lying to Kevin. He's got some sort of radar if you're lying to him he knows it and there's no way out.

"Yes Kev, I am going to ask Miley out, but I'll probably make a fool of myself"

He came in and sat down of the edge of my bed.

"You've just got to take it in your stride." Kevin explained.

What in the name of my Dad's underpants is he talking about now?

"You need to let it flow, don't just barge into it. You'll only get yourself worked up more. You have to see where the conversation takes you. The worst thing you can do is make a speech."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before! I have just spent like three day's thinking up a speech!" I moaned

"Well Nicholas if you haven't noticed I have just found out from Joe and I haven't had time to tell you this."

"I might as well not go now. I'm getting more and more nervous as the seconds go by!"

Kevin stood up and walked over to me. Oh good god, what's he going do to me.

'SMACK!' If you wondering what that was, Kevin just hit me around the head.

I faced him and gave him a look that said 'You're glad that I'm all dressed up and I don't want to mess up my clothes or I would have so owned you right now'

"Pull yourself together Nick! You're a Grey, you need to be strong and never back out of anything no matter how hard it may be!" Kevin started. I just stared at him.

"Kev, I don't know if you have noticed but I'm none of that and how am I supposed to be that if I'm leaving in an hour." I asked starting to freak out.

"I'll give you a crash course, stand up" I stood up and faced Kevin ready for whatever he was going to throw at me.

"Right I'm going to be Miley and you be you. Just do what you're going to say and I'll give you all the possible answers." Kevin explained getting into character.

He has finally cracked. I'm not using my lines on him.

"So Nick what did you want to ask me?" Kevin said putting on a high pitched voice pretending to be Miley.

I just laughed, if he was going into acting I don't know what's going to happen.

"Kev, I can assure you Miley doesn't sound like that and two I'm going now. So get out of my room!" I said grabbing my coat and opening the door for Kevin.

He walked over to the door. "Fine don't thank you big brother who has always been there for you, your entire life, your brother who beat up the kid next door for you, the brother that brought you your first ice cream when you were a few months old!"

Seriously? This is getting silly, if Miley did say yes, I was bringing her into a relationship with nutters involved, but then again she was involved already. She is my best friend.

"Good bye Kevin" I said closing the door. He huffed and walked away. What the heck and I going to do now? He said not to make a speech. Well that throws my twelve page essay out of the window.

Maybe I should play her a song? How am I going to write one in less than an hour? What am I talking about; I have a full song book especially for her. Why must I do this to myself? I might as well go with the speech, even if I do look like an idiot reading it; at least if I faint from embarrassment she can read it for herself when I'm out cold.

I smacked myself with my hand and leant on the window sill. Looking out of the open window. I might as well practise now.

I took a deep breath and hit my head against the window frame. "Urgg, great now I'm going to get a concussion! Miley's going to think I'm a right old plank!" I said holding my throbbing head.

"This is useless" I said to myself. "She's never going to say yes to me. I'm just a guy who can't even tie my own shoe without getting my finger caught. Miley's never going to say yes to me about going out on a date."

"I guess I'm just going to have to love her from a far, and stare at those wonderful eyes and gorgeous face when she doesn't realise it. God I sound like such a creeper. That's me, just a stupid creeper who's in love with his best friend, who's virtually crapping himself because he's too scared it even ring the door bell." I said moaning to myself letting out all that I am feeling.

I sighed leaning out of the window a bit more. "That's right, I'm in love with my best friend! How bogus is that?"

A giggle suddenly interrupted my rant, I jumped and nearly fell out of the window when I realised who it was. Holy shit! Why did I just confess my love for a girl who lives next door and is sitting on her balcony opposite me? Why must I be so stupid?

Miley was sitting on a chair in the shadow of the night, she stood up and walked to the railing. My head started to hurt again, she heard everything that I had said. How embarrassing. She must definitely think I'm a nutter now. Oh my god.

She smiled. "I'm in love with my best friend too. So I don't think it can be that bogus" My mouth just literally fell to the ground. Did she mean me? She had a hell of a lot of best friends. Wait they are all girls apart from me. Oh my gosh! She's a LESBIAN!!

She laughed as she saw my brain turning. "I'm not a lesbian Nick. It's you. I'm in love with you too."

I'm so glad there's a trampoline beneath my bedroom window because I totally just fainted and fell out if the window.

Miley screamed and ran into her house. A few seconds later she was in my garden leaning over me.

"Nick!? Are you okay? Speak to me! We just confessed our feelings! You can't die on me now! I have waited three years for this you idiot!" She said.

I smiled to myself in my unconscious state. This is the best day of my life! Well apart from having about twelve panic attacks, hitting my head on the window and falling out of it.

Suddenly I felt some pressure on my lips. She was kissing me! If I wasn't unconscious I would have fainted again. If you think about it it's kind of like sleeping beauty right now. Except the other way around.

Somehow that kiss woke me up from my un conscious state. Maybe it is sleeping beauty. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful girl in front of me. She smiled re leaved.

"I cannot believe you just fainted and fell out of your window Nick" She said giggling.

I smiled slightly and sat up.

"Oh and in answer to your question" What question?

"I will go on a date with you." I swear to God, I could have fainted again because I am so happy but instead I grabbed her face and kissed her full on the lips.

Suddenly I heard clapping. I looked up to my house and saw Joe leaning out of the window eating some popcorn.

"I think that may have been the best film I have ever seen! Comedy and Romance in one. And I must say Nicholas, that stunt was pretty amazing" He said before closing the window.

Miley laughed and leant into kiss me again. Definitely by far the best day of my life.

**Well that was my try at comedy guys. Not that great I know. I have had this story on my computer for a long time now half written. I just saw it and I said to myself I need to finish it. Well right now I am sitting in my garden writing this and it's freaking boiling which is a bit of a shock for England. And my Mum has stolen my sunglasses, so I can bearly see so that is why there is probably a million spelling errors. And to end this rant. PEACE!**

**Please review! Oh and check out my youtube channel. The links on my page.**

**xx**


End file.
